sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy Archer
Name: Quincy Archer Gender: Male Age: 19''' ' '''Grade:' 12th grade School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, books, movies, television, cartoons, the internet Appearance: Quincy is a gangly boy with knobby knees and elbows, measuring at 5’8” and 135 lbs. He has curly red hair, and bony face rather like a horse’s, beady brown eyes, and freckles to the sides of his nose. He generally wears sneakers, black sweatpants, and solid-color t-shirts. In school, he could usually be found reading a book or playing on a handheld game system with a blank expression, although occasionally he glanced up and around the room and/or got a smug smirk on his face. Biography: Once upon a time, in the city of Kent, England, there lived a young boy named Quincy Archer who lived with his parents, Duncan and Isabelle. He was an energetic and enthusiastic boy who was enthralled by stories and easily befriended most people he met, and rarely ever let anything get him down. No one was closer to him than his own father, who took as much opportunity to bond with him as possible. Unfortunately, Duncan was not so careful in maintaining his own marriage, and when Quincy was ten, the strained connection his parents had to each other finally burst at the seams. Despite Duncan’s best efforts, the courts granted Isabelle full custody of Quincy, who was heartbroken at being separated from his beloved father. As if to add insult to injury, Isabelle decided to move to California, further reducing the odds that father and son would ever meet again. Although she wasn’t trying to hurt her son and believed it to be for the best, Quincy never forgave her for her actions. Adjusting to living in America was a difficult task. He was an easy target for bullies because of his homeliness, accent, and general nerdiness. He became a bit shy and introverted until he was approached by another young boy named Warren Pace, who helped him adjust to life in the States. Eventually Quincy became a well-adjusted if still nerdy young man, and became part of a tight circle of friends. Sadly, the group was broken up at the end of their time in middle school, with only Quincy and Warren moving on to Southridge High School. Quincy and Warren were still friends, at first, trying to support each other, but in the middle of their freshman years, Warren began to drift away from Quincy when he tried out for the football team and fell in with the more popular crowd, eventually snubbing Quincy at the end of the year. Upon being confronted with abandonment – again – Quincy decided that being innocent wasn’t worth the trouble and began to almost exclusively partake of dark, violent stories like Sin City and 100 Bullets; this coincided with a decrease in appetite which left him perpetually skinny. Recently, one of his favorite series has been Survival of the Fittest; he studied the first two series with an almost religious fervor, and when he discovered that it was all real, all it meant to him was that there would be no plot holes in the story. Occasionally he even participated in SOTF RPs online and wrote wish-fulfillment fanfiction, creating his own characters to gruesomely murder the canon characters who pissed him off the most. Gone is the enthusiastic and likeable but ‘ultimately needy and clingy’ Quincy Archer; in his place is a private and introverted ‘anorak’ (as he describes himself) who occasionally goes out of his way to antagonize and belittle his classmates and generally be an unlikeable twat. He has, in the past, savagely attacked the beliefs of people he overheard in conversation, pretended that someone who actually took the time to talk to him was propositioning him for sex, and dropped disgusting bits of poetry in other students’ lockers. He refuses to lose his British accent despite living in America for nine years now, because according to him, England was the only place where he was ever truly happy. He still finds himself with an excess of energy, so he jogs for half an hour daily to relieve his frustrations. Despite his good grades, teachers regard him as a problem student because of his anti-social behavior. Advantages: Quincy has no real attachment to any of the other students and a passionate hatred for a select few, especially Warren Pace. Added to his desensitization to violence and general immorality and you get a boy likely to jump into the game without hesitation. Also, years of jogging practice make him quick on his feet. Disadvantages: He isn’t a particularly tough boy, nor does he have actual combat experience, and his mental state is likely to deteriorate under stress as extreme as the SOTF Act, which may lead to poor decision-making and the blurring of the line between fiction and reality. He is also disliked amongst his peers and it’s likely he’ll be denied entrance to groups or possibly even attacked on sight by many of the other contestants. Designated Number: Male Student no. 60 The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Boxing Gloves Conclusions: Well, 'ello chum! Y'want ta foight a round o' fisticuffs, there? Well, B60, I think that's all you're going to be able to do with those boxing gloves. It's truly a pity. I was hoping to get a show out of this one with his sadistic nature and appreciation for the dark arts, but it looks like that isn't going to happen... unless he can transform into the Hulk at will, he's probably going to get clobbered by the competition. Game Evaluations Kills: '''Hannah Rose '''Killed by: '''Shot himself '''Collected Weapons: Boxing Gloves (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *"Quincy Archer Hates You" is the title of the fourth volume of the Bleach manga series. The title is a reference to Bleach character Uryu Ishida, who is the last of the Quincies, as well as... you guessed it, an archer. However, there is no connection between the Bleach character and the SOTF contestant. *"Quincy Archer Hates You" is also the title of a song by indie band "The Weakend". Their song title is most likely a reference to the manga volume of the same name. If not, it's quite a coincidence. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Quincy, in chronological order. V3: *I Wanna Be The Guy *Sadist *Blood, Sweat, and Tears *Dark of the Matinee *In Case God Doesn't Show *Battle of Epic Proportions *Sound and Fury *The Science of Selling Yourself *Weird Fishes *Guns For Show, Knives For A Pro *Running of the Fallen *The Answer Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Quincy Archer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students